


All I Want for Christmas

by BBCGirl657



Series: Kellin Quinn One-shots [1]
Category: Sleeping With Sirens
Genre: Christmas, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 22:23:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8771707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BBCGirl657/pseuds/BBCGirl657
Summary: Kellin and Adaline break up before Christmas.





	

I was driving around town running errands listening to the radio when I heard, “And now we’ve got a very special guest today. Please welcome Kellin Quinn of Sleeping with Sirens! How have things been?” 

“They’ve been good”, he said. 

Typical Kellin, lying to the media. 

Kellin and I had broken up nearly a week ago, but we hadn’t announced it to the media yet.

“Excited for Christmas?” 

“Yeah. We won’t be on tour this year, so we’re excited to spend it with our families”.

“So I understand that you’re here to perform one of your favorite Christmas songs?” 

“Yeah. It’s one that’s very close to my heart”, Kellin said. 

Tears filled my eyes as he started to play and sing “All I want for Christmas”.

It was our favorite Christmas song and he would frequently perform it on the road, especially when we were missing each other.

But this time was different.

This one was filled with sadness and pain and nearly it nearly broke my heart all over again.

I quickly turned it off, because I couldn’t take it. 

My mind was racing.

I desperately wanted to call Kellin, but that would just make it worse. I instead dialed Jaime’s number. 

“Hey Adaline, what’s going on?” he asked.

“Is Vic with you?” I asked him. 

“No. Why would Vic be with me?” he asked. 

“Maybe because you two are gay lovers”, I said. 

Jaime gasped and said, “How did you know?” 

I giggled. 

Jaime always knew how to cheer me up.

“Can I come over? I really need someone to talk to”, I said. 

“Yeah, sure”, he said.

I pulled off the highway and started driving towards Jaime’s house. I couldn’t go to Vic or Mike’s house because it would get back to Kellin and that was the last thing I wanted.

* * *

When I arrived at Jaime’s house, he was waiting outside for me. 

I walked up to him and hugged him.

“You wanna tell me what’s going on?” he asked me. 

“Kellin and I broke up”, I told him.

“What?”

“We haven’t told anyone yet”.

“What happened?”

_“God Kellin, would you get off your ass and help me?!” I yelled._

_“Do you have to yell this early in the morning?” he groaned running a hand through his messy black hair._

_“Kellin, you’ve known for weeks that my parents were coming”.  
_

_“I’m tired”._

_“I don’t care! Maybe if you weren’t touring all the time!”  
_

_Kellin sat up and glared at me. He got out of the bed and said, “Oh, so you just want me to quit my job? Something I’ve worked my whole life for!? Then who would feed your shopping habit?!”  
_

_“You make it sound like I’m only dating you for your money!”  
_

_“How do I know you’re not?”_

_“Fuck you Kellin!”  
_

_“Maybe you should have never gotten into a relationship with me! You knew this wasn’t going to be easy!”  
_

_“I got into a relationship with you, because I loved you Kellin! Now it seems like you love your career more than me!”  
_

_“A relationship works both ways”.  
_

_“I just can’t do this anymore Kellin”, I told him. I grabbed my purse and left the house.  
_

“Maybe Kellin was right”, I said.

“You two were just angry”, Jaime told me. 

“It’s been a long time coming. Thanks for listening, Jaime. I should probably go now”. 

“Wait. Where are you staying?” 

“Andy was kind enough to let me stay with him and Juliet for the holidays”. 

“Andy Biersack?” 

“He’s not that bad. If I don’t get going, Juliet’s gonna send a search party”. I gave Jaime one more hug before leaving.

* * *

I entered the house and found Andy and Juliet sitting on the couch watching a movie. 

“Hey, how was shopping?” Juliet asked. 

“It was good”, I lied, “I’m tired. I think I’m just gonna turn in for the night”. 

“Okay, sweetie”, she said. 

I went up to my room and collapsed onto my bed. I opened my phone and pulled up my bank account. 

It was dangerously low and I’d soon have to get a job. 

As much as I hated to admit it, I was entirely dependent on Kellin’s income. 

It was hard when no agencies would pick me up. 

I got up and went into Andy and Juliet’s room and took a book from his bookshelf. I settled down in my bed and started reading. Later that night, I heard “All I Want for Christmas”. 

But it sounded like it was coming from outside. 

I got up and looked out the window. 

Kellin was standing there next to his car with the radio turned up.

I rolled my eyes and went downstairs. 

“That boy must really love you”, Juliet said.

I went outside and walked up to Kellin. “Damn you Jaime”, I muttered.

“I’m sorry”, Kellin said, “I was just tired”. 

“That’s no excuse for how you acted”, I told him. 

“I know, it’s just…” 

“Kellin, you hardly have time for me anymore. I understand why Jesse quit now”.

“You can’t ask me to do that”. 

“What do you want then, Kellin?” 

“You. All I want is you. Please come home. Spend Christmas with me, then you can decide what you want to do”. 

I knew it was a bad idea. If I stayed one night, I’d forgive him for everything and stay longer, but Christmas was our holiday. 

Kellin wrapped his arms around me and everything felt right again. 

“Okay”.


End file.
